


surprise

by madsmurf



Series: Ben&May&Pepper [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: Peter Benjamin Parker was a surprise.





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Fear me for I am a master at picking rare pairs.
> 
> I just *gestures violently*
> 
> The thought of May/Pepper was AMAZING to me and then I thought what about BEN/MAY/PEPPER so *hand waves*
> 
> Also taking the headcanon of Ben and May being lawyers and running with it.
> 
> I am no lawyer so *shurg*
> 
> Also while not stated in this fic Ben Parker is trans. And so is Peter.

May meets Ben Parker in college; it is a whirlwind of red bull and late nights but they click. It makes sense. Pepper comes later; at a function. Being a pair of lawyers had its perks and the wine was just a plus. Ben had been passionately stating to a group of stuffy old crones that pro bono was worth just as much as paid work; more even. With great power, also, comes great responsibility and as lawyers they had to maintain that balance and if they didn't how were they any better than those that did wrong? May loves him even more in that moment.

Pepper is unexpected with her perfect hair and calm words she diffuses the situation before those old crones could make a fuss and May can only watch in amazement; Ben looks all kinds of awestruck and if that glint in his eyes was anything to go by he was impressed. May giggles softly as Pepper ushers the old crones away with a smile and she watches out of the corner of her eye as Ben tries to suppress his laughs, knowing they'll be the big belly ones that May has come to know in the years.

It's no surprise when Pepper becomes a staple to their weekend outings, which slowly turns to Pepper joining their date nights. When Ben&May and Pepper become Ben&May&Pepper, none bat an eye; it makes sense, like all those nights ago when Ben and May became Ben&May.

What is a surprise is Peter Benjamin Parker.

Mary and Richard drop him off, five with bright eyes, promising to come back.

The plane crash burns those promises.

Ben shuts down.

May is left to care for Peter and both forget about what is supposed to follow. 

Pepper is the one that swoops in and saves the day. She plans the funeral, arranges the guardianship and makes sure Ben eats. May loves her more with each day; Peter takes to Pepper like a duck to water.

Ben, May and Pepper had never planned on being parents, content on being aunts and uncle, but for Peter they make the change work.


End file.
